Many individuals experience knee pain or back pain when they perform tasks that require working near ground surfaces. The present invention features a mobile seat system that positions the user near the ground surface. The mobile seat system allows the user to remain seated and move about easily.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.